A Sudden Desire
by x-nellie-lovett-x
Summary: What did your Lucy look like?" Mrs. Lovett asked Mr. Todd one morning. What would have happened if Anthony hadn't burst in at that moment? Sweenett one-shot.


**Sweenett one-shot. Rated M for sexytimes ;)**

**This is my first Sweenett romance, so please take that into account.**

**Read and review, please. X**

* * *

"Mr T? Can I ask you a question?" Mrs. Lovett stood behind Mr. Todd as he stared out of the window onto the grimy London street.

"What?"

"What did your Lucy look like?"

Lucy? She was beautiful... his one true love. Well, he thought she was his one true love, but lately Mrs. Lovett seemed to be getting the idea that they would soon be married. And not that he would tell anyone, but he had been noticing Mrs. Lovett more and more lately. The dresses she wore – much prettier than the first day he walked into her shop – clung to her every curve and he often found himself staring at her, without meaning to, of course.

"Can't really remember, can you?"

Her voice broke through his train of thought, and it pulled him back to reality. Lucy...

"She had yellow hair," he replied, ashamed at himself for not being able to say any more than that.

"You've got to leave this all behind you, now," she continued, coming to stand next to him. "She's gone. Life is for the alive, my dear. We could have a life, us two. Maybe not like I dreamed. Maybe not like you remember. But we could get by."

Mr. Todd thought about her words carefully, before turning round to face her. Her big, chocolate-brown eyes stared deep into his jet-black ones. They were filled with love. The amount of it, just in her eyes, hurt Mr. Todd beyond belief.

She took a step closer towards him, until they were practically nose-to-nose, she looking up, he looking down.

"Mr. T..." she whispered, as she leaned in even closer and pressed her full lips to his. It wasn't much of a kiss, only lasting a second or two, but it was enough. As she pulled away he spoke:

"Pet..." his lips came crashing down back onto hers. Mrs. Lovett savoured this kiss more – he moved in first. He _does _care about me, she thought. She wondered how he would react if she parted her lips. Would he go straight in, or would he linger slightly, not knowing what to do. There was only one way to find out.

Her full lips parted slightly, and she felt his tongue enter her mouth; a sensation she had not experienced for a very long time; for too long. Their tongues danced together as her small hands found their way into his thick, black hair. He realised, upon her touch, that he had better do something with his hands as well, so he let one hand tangle in her messy, auburn locks and the other hand rest on the small of her back.

Eventually, need for air forced them apart and they stood in front of each other, gasping for breath. Mr. Todd placed both his hands in Mrs. Lovett's hair and started pulling out the many pins she used to keep her hair out of the way. She pulled his body closer to hers and continued kissing him.

Once her hair was falling loosely around her shoulders, Mr. Todd started work on the laces at the back of her corset. Out of instinct, she pulled back.

"What do you think you're doin' Mr. T?" she gasped.

Mr. Todd didn't answer, he just walked straight back up to her, kissing her fiercely and pushing her up against the wall of his barber's room. She gasped as he flipped her round and started working again at the laces on her corset.

"Bloody thing, why do women wear so much?" he cursed before finally giving in and slitting the lace with his razor. Mrs. Lovett's heart was racing a mile a minute. This is what she'd always wanted, after all.

He turned her round again so she could begin frantically unbuttoning his crisp, white shirt. It was only early after all, and he hadn't killed anyone yet today. Finally she managed to get the damned thing off him, and eyed his well-defined muscles. He began easing Mrs. Lovett's dress off her shoulders when she let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny, my pet?" Mr. Todd asked her before kissing slowly down her jaw line, and down her neck.

"Nothin' Mr. T," she moaned as her dress slipped off her chest.

Mr. Todd had to step back for a moment to gaze down at her full breasts. Mrs. Lovett bit her lip, thinking he was unsatisfied with her.

"Look, Mr. T, I'm sorry if you're not 'appy with me but..." her words were silenced by another powerful kiss, as Mr. Todd's hand glided down to caress her breasts. He began to kiss down her body, as he had done before, but this time he carried on until he was kissing the curve of her breast. She moaned softly as he took one of her nipples in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Her hands tangled in his hair once more as she fought desperately for breath.

His hands then darted lower, and he ran a hand up her stockinged leg. She shivered at his touch as he began to tug down her stockings and carefully removed her boots from her tiny feet. She began working on his trousers as he hastily kicked off his own shoes. She threw his trousers into a random corner and pushed her body into him, kissing him passionately. His skilled hands tugged at the fabric of her dress, until that too, was discarded into the corner. As they stood there with nothing but their underwear on, Mrs. Lovett began to notice the clear bulge that was starting to form at the front of Mr. Todd's pants.

Smiling to herself, she dropped down and slid them off of him. She took one of his hands and guided it to the waistband of her bloomers so he could pull them down too. The two accomplices, entwined passionately, made their way over to Mr. Todd's barber chair.

Mr. Todd pushed Mrs. Lovett into it and climbed hurriedly on top of her. She felt so small underneath him, but he knew that she could take him. His fingers brushed at her breasts as they made their way down her curvy body towards where they needed to be. She moaned loudly as his fingers found the sensitive bud of nerves and he felt just how wet she was for him.

Without saying a word, he entered her in one sudden movement.

"Oh, Mr. Todd!!" Mrs. Lovett yelled as he started thrusting in and out of her. Every thrust came with a wave of pleasure and desire. "Sweeney..."

Mr. Todd looked directly into her eyes. "I need you to come for me now, pet," he whispered. "Nellie..."

It was Mr. Todd saying her first name that sent her over the edge.

"Mr. Todd!" she screamed as she climaxed. He came straight after she did and pulled out of her suddenly.

Mrs. Lovett sat up straight in the chair. "Sweeney Todd... I love you," she said softly.

"You know what, my little Nellie?" Sweeney asked, kissing her tenderly. "I love you too."

* * *

**Ah, how we all love a happy ending.**


End file.
